kn_multiversefandomcom-20200215-history
Wofi
Wofiiria is one of the members of team WNDR. Their weapon of choice is Fallow Gyre, a combination chain whip and SMG. They made their first appearance in "We're All Mad Here", arriving in Vale with their adoptive brother Melyn. After crashing the World Leader's Ball, they are recruited by Ryu Akino and joined by Diane Glas to investigate a mysterious assailant Ryu encountered. History At a young age, Wofi's parents disappeared and they were left in the care of a friend and neighbor, Tau. The two didn't have much in terms of wealth but got by well enough, especially with Wofi's insistence on being self-sufficient even at their young age. They ended up doing street performance to earn some extra cash. During one of their later outings, Wofi catches sight of a suspicious figure sneaking around (OR Melyn tries to break into their house OR is caught rooting through their trash it's your choice). When they confront the figure, he reveals himself as Melyn, who had been abandoned by his family and was living on the streets. Wofi invites him to live with them, which he warily accepts. After some initial distrust, the two quickly became thick as thieves. Wofi discovers and encourages Melyn's talent for mechanics by setting up a booth for it in the local marker. As they grow up, Melyn starts to get bored with his familiar surroundings and dreams of “getting out of this dump” and exploring the world, so he and Wofi hop an airship headed to Vale to do just that. Appearance Wofi is a cat Faunus with dark brown skin, greyish-purple hair, and heavy-lidded eyes. Their hair is usually pulled back into a ponytail. They are almost constantly smiling, so much so that when the expressions drops you know something is really wrong. Their Faunus trait is a long cat tail, the same color as their hair but striped with darker purple. Personality Wofi is described by Melyn as the "chillest person alive". They tend to live life in the moment, not getting too worked up about things that have or will happen. They don’t like getting directly involved in drama, but they love to watch it unfold. They are curious about what drives others, and does want to help friends achieve things even though they're unsure about their own aspirations. They will occasionally ask people purposefully confusing questions as a form of "test". Wofi is often called the "group dad", a role they wearily but readily accept. They crack a lot of jokes and are full of truly awful puns which they use at every opportunity. The team strategist, they are incredibly clever and quick-thinking, really good at thinking ways out of a bad situation especially with them being an excellent liar and talented with misdirection.. They don’t care how a task gets done as long as it does get done and as such tend to think of complicated ways to get to an easy answer. An excellent multitasker, you can often find them doing a hundred things at once. the grounding force of the team, keeping them all on track, for the most part. Powers and Abilities Weapon Main article: Fallow Gyre Fallow Gyre is usually worn around Wofi's hip like a belt, which could be seen as an indicator of its surprising nature, similar to its wielder. Semblance Wofi's semblance is nicknamed "Silhouette". Using it, Wofi can shift into a shadow form that makes them literally flat against any surface they’re currently in contact with. While in shadow form, they are intangible, but also unable to affect anything. They move faster in this form, so it is often used for quick transportation - they can move around on the surface to get from one place to another, but eventually have to pop back up or they’ll get “stuck”. If a surface is damaged while they are against it, it could cause them injury, so they have to be careful about when and where their semblance is used. Relationships Melyn Wofi sees Melyn undeniably as their family. Since they grew up together, the two are extremely close and care about each other immensely. They have the same cheesy sense of humor which drives their teammates insane. Since Melyn has a tendency to jump into over-the-top ideas, Wofi has learned to be rather protective of their younger sibling and treats him with a little more fragility than the others. Trivia * Wofi alludes to the Cheshire Cat from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. For more information on their character allusion and other creative choices, see Wofi/Behind the Scenes. * Wofi's full name, Wofiirira, means "purple" in Nyanja. Category:Fraymotif's characters